Everytime
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Baseada em "The Doctor." Emma e Snow não são mandadas para a floresta e Daniel e Regina não se encontraram nos estábulos!


Então era verdade, Daniel realmente tinha despertado, eu precisava encontrá-lo, eu precisava senti-lo mais uma vez em meus braços, eu precisava do meu verdadeiro e único amor comigo, se ele estava de volta, eu poderia ser feliz, certo? Tudo o que eu queria era ele e ninguém mais, era poder abraçá-lo e olhar em seus profundos olhos azuis, poder mais uma vez beijá-lo e me sentir viva, completa...

Algo estava errado, Whale disse que Daniel não era o mesmo, mas eu precisava vê-lo, eu não podia perdê-lo novamente, corri o máximo que pude, não me importava mais nada nem ninguém naquele momento, mas ao chegar no centro da cidade eu e encontrei, mas ele não estava sozinho, não, todos estavam ali, todas aquelas pessoas que me odiavam e queriam o meu fim, Emma, David, Mary M, Belle, Gold, Ruby, todos estavam ali, todos podiam ver o quão confuso Daniel estava, ele estava procurando por mim, pela nossa última lembrança, ele estava indo para os estábulos, mas a confusão em sua cabeça e as pessoas ao seu redor o impediam, queriam atacá-lo, destruir-lo assim como minha mãe, Henry tentou se aproximar, mas Daniel assustada o atacou e nesse momento David tentou feri-lo.

- NÃO! – Eu gritei e todos pararam. – Daniel, solta ele agora.

Daniel soltou o corpo de Henry e Emma correu para abraçá-lo, naquele momento eu já não me importava se Henry correu ou não para os meus braços, o meu verdadeiro amor estava ali, vivo, eu só queria poder abraçá-lo e dizer o quanto eu o amava, mas novamente David em sua pose de super-herói tentou ferir Daniel.

- Não, não faça nada com ele, por favor. – Pedi em desespero, meu coração batia descontrolado e minhas forças estavam esgotadas. – Daniel vai me ouvir, deixe-me falar com meu noivo.

David se afastou e abaixou à arma, eu olhei para Daniel que tentava de alguma forma procurar uma saída daquilo tudo, as pessoas se afastavam quando ele chegava perto, mas ele só estava confuso...

- Daniel, sou eu... – Me aproximei e ele pareceu reconhecer minha voz, eu sorrir e cheguei mais perto. – Você está vivo.

Mas Daniel parecia está sendo dominado e sua mão veio diretamente para o meu pescoço me cortando o ar, ele me jogou contra a parede de um dos estabelecimentos da cidade e sua mão apertava fortemente o meu pescoço, ouvi pessoas gritarem mandando matá-lo, ouvi Henry gritar desesperado, mas eu só queria que Daniel me ouvisse.

- Daniel... Sou eu... – Mas ele parecia não ouvir. – Eu te amo.

E então ele parou, senti sua mão soltar o meu pescoço e as lágrimas embaçarem minha visão, Daniel se afastou e finalmente nos olhamos, sim, agora ele era o meu Daniel, o meu verdadeiro amor.

- Regina? – Ele me olhou confuso e sorriu, seu rosto era marcado por lágrimas.

- Daniel. – Eu corri e me joguei em seus braços. – V-Você voltou meu amor. – Eu o abracei novamente e Daniel se afastou.

- Regina, por favor, faça a dor parar. – Daniel colocou a mão na cabeça e fechou fortemente os olhos.

- Como? – Me aproximei novamente, eu precisava ficar perto dele.

- Me deixe ir. – Ele pediu colocando suavemente as mãos em meu rosto.

- NÃO. – Eu exclamei alto. – Eu não vou te deixar ir, eu não vou te perder novamente. – As lágrimas e o desespero me dominaram, eu não podia fazer isso.

- Por favor Regina, por favor. – Ele me implorava angustiado, sofrendo em dor.

- M-mas, eu te amo. – O abracei e Daniel segurou novamente o meu rosto em suas mãos.

- Então ame outra vez...

As pessoas ao redor olhavam assustadas, confusas, algumas choravam e outras mantinham o olhar triste, Daniel se afastou e então em seus olhos eu pude ver que ele já não era mais o mesmo, eu precisava deixar meu passado ir, eu precisava deixar Daniel descansar em paz, o monstro havia dominado-o e ele tentou me atacar, mas usando a magia eu o parei, nos olhamos pela a última vez e então eu o deixei ir, era isso, novamente eu tinha perdido o meu único e verdadeiro amor.

- Adeus Daniel...

Sem forças em meu corpo, meus joelhos se dobraram e então eu cai no chão, pro inferno todas as pessoas que estavam ali vendo a tão famosa Evil Queen, quebrada, a dor de perdê-lo novamente estava me matando, me cortando em cada parte do meu ser e tudo o que eu queria era poder ir com ele.

- Mamãe? – Henry correu e tentou me abraçar, mas antes que ele pudesse realmente se aproximar, eu me levantei com uma fúria sem igual e gritei para ele, para todos.

- EU NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ, NÃO PRECISO DE NENHUM DE VOCÊS, VOCÊS ESTÃO FELIZES AGORA? – Olhei para Snow que estava chorando desde o inicio. – VOCÊ ESTÁ FELIZ AGORA?

E sem dizer mais nada desapareci dali em uma fumaça roxa, eu só precisava ficar sozinha.

- E-eu preciso vê-la, não posso deixá-la agora. – Henry olhou para Emma e implorou para que ele deixasse ele ir.

- Henry... – Ela ia começar com o seu famoso discurso, mas Snow interrompeu.

- Ele está certo Emma, Regina precisa de Henry agora, você viu o que aconteceu, ela precisa de alguém que a ame e que ela ame, Regina perdeu Daniel pela segunda vez, ela não teria perdido ele se não fosse por minha culpa, deixe-o ir, Regina não vai machucá-lo. – Emma olhou e acenou com a cabeça, Snow estava certa.

- Cuide dela Henry! – Snow pediu antes dele sair correndo.

- Tudo bem pessoal, acabou, vamos voltar para nossos afazeres! – Emma virou-se para a multidão que sussurrava baixinho, alguns choravam, outros não se importavam.

As pessoas enfim foram voltando para sua rotina, eu estava deitada em minha cama como uma criança assustada, eu estava sozinha novamente, minha felicidade foi partida em pedaços e eu mal tive tempo de concertar, eu não tinha ninguém, nada, era só eu e minha solidão.

- Mamãe? – Henry entrou correndo em meu quarto.

- Vá embora. – Foi só o que eu disse com a voz abafada pelo o choro.

- Não mamãe, eu não vou. – Henry sentou-se em minha cama e me abraçou. – Eu te amo.

Parecia que eu tinha me encontrado, meu filho, meu pequeno bebê estava ali, mas eu tinha medo de tantas coisas, medo do futuro, medo do que poderia acontecer.

- Eu perdi tudo Henry, tudo. – Olhei para ele e Henry sorriu negando com cabeça.

- Você não me perdeu mamãe, não importa o que aconteceu, eu estou aqui. – Ele me abraçou tão forte. – Eu sempre estarei.

E finalmente eu já não perdida, eu podia ver uma luz no final do túnel, eu tinha Henry de volta, algo aqui dentro explodiu em felicidade, o coração, talvez...

FIM!


End file.
